implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo-Roman Empire (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Neo-Roman Empire is a long term Fascist military dictatorship that fancies it's self as a modern reincarnation of the Roman Empire. Italy had colapsed in to anarchy in 1961-2 during the run-up to WW3. History Doomsday *''The targets in Italy.'' #Aviano Air Base- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the prior did not go off) #Taranto naval base- 2x 1kt #Taranto port- 1x 1kt(did not go off) #U.S. Navy H.Q. and base at Gaeta- 1x 10kt #Venice- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Verona- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Milan- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Rome airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Rome airbase- 1x 1kt #Napoli port- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Napoli navel dockyards- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #U.S. Army Camp Darby, located in Pisa- 1x 10kt #Naval Air Station Sigonella- 1x 20kt and 1x 1kt #The Atlas missile silos north of Benevento-4x 250kt #Gioia del Colle Air Base-1x 20kt #PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Acquaviva delle Fonti -1x 250kt #PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Altamura-1x 250kt #PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Gioia del Colle-2x 250kt #PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Gravina in Puglia-2x 250kt #PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Laterza-1x 250kt #PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Mottola-1x 250kt #PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Spinazzola-2x 250kt #PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Irsina -1x 250kt # PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Matera-1x 250kt After Doomsday The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1964. A minor famine and a urban cholera outbreak hit the region during late 1963 and early of 1964. Many refugees arrived from Campobasso and Benevento. Some refugees from Naples, France, Germany and Hungary also arrived at this time. Lazio, Tuscany and Umbra's military authorises declared martial law and managed to organise and maintain a refugee community, but radiation would be a major killer in the early years. The Fascist Rome city Tenente Colonnello (Lieutenant colonel) Antonio Kraxi staged a coup in the Lazio military region in late 1964. The Neo-Fascists soon restored order and defeated local criminal gangs, communists and Mafia outfits. '1965-1974' The greater part of Tuscany and Umbra joined them in early 1965, and thus the Neo-Roman Empire was born. Then Ravenna and Lucca made friendly contact with them in late 1967. The present borders were set in place during 1974-1979. Fist Contact The other Italian states were discovered between 1965 and 1966 starting with Napolie. This was followed by Monti Negro and San Marino in 1967. Slovenia, Croatia, Malta and Tunisia were all found in 1968. It's principle ally, the now Fascist military dictatorship Spain was found in 1972. Monti Negro joined the | South Balkans Confederation (1962: The Apocalypse) in 1968. The Journeys of Discovery 1975-1989 The Neo-Romans, Port of Salerno, Milan and Bonavatino both formed good relations with the former Libyan states in 1979 and imported Fezzan oil since 1982. None of them love the mafia states of Scilly, Territory of Calabria and Napoli. 'The failed Tuscan, Crecchio and Abruzzio anarchist rebellions of 1990-91' 1992-1997 10 people were killed and several and many houses were destroyed in Florence on August 1st, 1997. The quake was estimated at 5.8 magnitude and was centred just near Florence, where a 5.2 magnitude tremor had killed 7 10 days earlyer. '1997-2001' The Duchy of Lucca, Rome, Revenna, Sardinia, Port of Salerno, Republic of Campobaso, Province of Ferrara ,Duchy of Modena and Reggio and Stratocracy of Benevento became close allies since the mid 1990's and founded the Italian Alliance on May 1999. Present day Shortly after the Richter Scale 4.5 earthquake of 4th June 2002, which damaged many homes near Rome and Pisa, some of the communes and municipalities in Lazio adopted a policy which contributed state money to citizens willing to make their homes more resistant to seismic and volcanic activity. Croatia, Bosnia, the South Balkans Confederation (1962: The Apocalypse) Slovenia, Milan, Tunisia, Denmark and Normandy also gave supplies to help the victims. A spy from the southern, Mafia run, Territory of Calabria, was hung in Sienna, during the May of 2008, after leaking government secret prototype gun design to the Mafia. Neo-Roman forces have served in the Spanish civil war 2010. The 2009 L'Aquila earthquake occurred at 3:32 local time (1:32 UTC) on 6 April 2009, and was rated 5.8 on the Richter scale by local Neo-Roman authorities. Its epicenter was near L'Aquila, the capital of Abruzzo, which together with surrounding villages suffered most damage. There have been several thousand foreshocks and aftershocks up to December 2009, more than thirty of which had a Richter magnitude greater than 3.5. The earthquake was felt throughout the empire, Lucca, Campobasso, Napoli and San Marino. 348 people are known to have died across the region, including 318 in the empire itself. Aid flows came from may places including it's long standing allies Spain, Catalonia, Campobasso, Lucca, Benevento, the South Balkans Confederation and the Republic of Ireland and the Isle of Man. Politics A long term Fascist military dictatorship (fancies it's self as a modern reincarnation of the Roman Empire). It has drawn its politics from the ideals of Benito Mussolini, Giuseppe Garibaldi, Cosimo de' Medici and Julius Ceaser. The government has 5 bodies, of which the lower 2 are elected by the public, and often intimidated and/or vetoed by the unelected 3 higher tiers of government. the Dictator and the Military Council have a monopoly on power. The Dictaor has on occasion changed his mide after cosulting the Pope in the Vatican on some religiose, social, electorial and judical issues. # The Dictator # The Military Council # The Council of Deputies # The Provincial comities # The Urban Municipalities and Rural Communes 'The local and provincial poll of May 1st 2011' * = The ruling coalition. Military The armed forces discontinued the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 1977. It is a 20,000 strong, well equipped and well-armed and well equipped conscripted troops. 'Army' #2x T15 Tank #2x FT-17 Tank #12x Chevrolet RD 4x2 (USA) - Truck #5x T17E1 Staghound (USA) - Armoured Car #5x AMC 35 Tank #5x The Renault R35 (an abbreviation of Char léger Modèle 1935 R or R-35) Tank #4x Leopard 1 Tank #7x AEC Matador 4 x 4 medium artillery tractor. 'Weapons' #Colt M911 (side arm) #Colt 1903 (side arm) #Thompson Sub-machine gun #The MG 42 (shortened from German: Maschinengewehr 42) #The French Darne machine gun. #The M60 (formally named United States Machine Gun, Caliber 7.62 mm, M60) #The FN Model 1903 (M1903, Browning No.2, FN Mle 1903 or FN Ml 1903), #Nagant M1895 Revolver #Mauser C96 (Construktion 96) #Colt 45 pistol #Canon de 75 modèle 1897 #Canon de 75 modèle 1912 Schneider #The 7.7 cm Feldkanone 96 neuer Art (7.7 cm FK 96 n.A.) #Ordnance QF 18 pounder #Ordnance QF 25 pounder #BL 4.5 inch Medium Field Gun #The French Darne machine gun. #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Austen submachine gun #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) rifle #Beretta M1923 pistol #Glisenti Model 1910 pistol #Galesi-Brescia 1914 pistol 'Navy' It has 8 patrol boats, 5 corvettes, 2 frigates, 2 mine combined sweeper/layers, 1 mine sweeper and 1 mine layers. Dupleix 1856-1887.jpg|The corvette NRNV Julius Ceaser. 'Air force' There are only 5 light helicopters and 7 light aircraft. Battles Economy The Neo-Roman Empire is considered to have a highly stable economy, with one of the lowest unemployment rates in Europe, no national debt and a budget surplus. Wind and water power Rome is a leading country in the development of solar energy, water conservation and geothermal energy. 'Bio-fuel' 'Agriculture' 'Manufacturing' Rome is a world leader in telecommunications equipment, medicines and pocket calculators. 'Coal' Coals began to be mined once more at the Carbosulcis coal mine in Sardinia with Roman help. 10% of the coal goes to Rome in exchange for protection from Scilly and Egypt. Lancashire, South Welsh and Lille-Wallonia coal is also imported in small amounts. 'Oil and gas' The Neo-Roman government scrapped a 2008 ban on offshore oil and gas drilling in 2011, thus permitting Neo-Roman, Spanish, Milanese, Port of Salerno, Danish and Romanian companies to start any oil and/or drilling operations within a 12-mile limit off the coast in "environmentally protected areas," Oil has also been imported from the Fezzan, Al Kufra and Equatorial Guinea since 1982. Transport Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid haematoma. There are some petrol, sunflower oil and alcohol fuelled cars, but numbers are growing. Steam trains, steam ships and sailing boats are common. Education It is compolsery between the ages of 6 and 17. Media Local newspapers were avalible in most towns and cities since 1978 and a national paper came out in 1979. Radio/Telivision Rome started local MW radio broadcast from Rome, Sienna, Pizza, L'Aquila, Livorno, Florence and Ancona in 1982 and TV broadcasts from those places began in 1992. TV and local radio services spread to Bevagna and Norcia in 1998. International radio broadcast came from 2 new high-powered LW/MW transmitters in Bevagna and Norcia in 2002. Healthcare Thyroyd and lung cancer seased being a major problem after 1985 Sports The national sport is football. The Death Penalty Murderers, sex predators, (rapists and child molesters, ect), traitors and enemy spies were executed with the hangman’s rope. It was banned in 1984. Category:Italy Category:Romans Category:War Category:Europe Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)